langfandomcom_ro-20200215-history
God als misvatting/II
HOOFDSTUK 1 EEN DIEP RELIGIEUZE ONGELOVIGE lk probeer me niet een persoonlijke God voor te stellen; het volstaat om met ontzag te kijken naar de opbouw van de wereld - voor zover de wereld onze gebrekkige zintuigen de gelegenheid biedt haar waar te nemen. Albert Einstein VERDIEND RESPECT De jongen lag languit in het gras, zijn kin steunend op zijn handen. Plotseling werd hij overweldigd door een intense gewaarwording van de dichte verstrengeling van grashalmen en wortels; een microkosmisch woud zag hij, een wereld in een andere gedaante, bevolkt door mieren en kevers en zelfs - al wist hij toen niets van de bijzonderheden - door miljarden bodembacteriën die stil en onzichtbaar de economie van de microwereld schraagden. Plotseling leek dat microwoud van graszoden te zwellen en één te worden met het universum en met de verrukte denkwereld van de jongen die observeerde. Hij interpreteerde die ervaring als iets van religieuze aard en een en ander zou hem op zeker moment voeren tot het priesterschap. Hij werd gewijd tot anglicaans priester en vervolgens kapelaan op mijn school, een docent op wie ik zeer gesteld was. Dankzij redelijke, weldenkende geestelijken zoals hij heeft niemand ooit kunnen beweren dat het geloof mij door de strot is geduwd.* In een andere tijd en op een andere plek had ikzelf die jongen kunnen zijn - onder de sterrenhemel duizelend bij de aanblik van Orion, Cassiopeia en de Grote Beer, vol tranen over de ongehoorde muziek van de Melkweg, bedwelmd door de nachtelijke geuren van de rode jasmijn en trompetbloemen in een Afrikaanse tuin. De vraag waarom dezelfde emotie mijn kapelaan 'riep' naar de ene richting en mij naar de andere, is niet gemakkelijk te beantwoorden. Een bijna mystieke reactie op de natuur en het heelal komt ook bij wetenschappers en verstandsmensen voor. Het heeft niets van doen met geloven in iets bovennatuurlijks. Als jongen kende mijn kapelaan de slotregels van The Origin of Species in elk geval niet (ik evenmin); de beroemde passage over de 'overwoekerde rivieroever', 'met vogels die zingen in de struiken, met allerlei insecten die rond- ') Tijdens de les maakten we er een sport van om de kapelaan af te leiden van de bijbelles door hem spannende verhalen te laten vertellen over de oorlog. Hij had gediend bij de Britse luchtmacht en het voelde dan ook vertrouwd - ik voel zelfs nog altijd een zekere genegenheid voor de Church of England (zeker in N y vergelijking met de concurrentie) - toen ik op latere leeftijd het gedicht van John Betjeman las: Ourpadre is an old skypilot, Severely now they've clipped his wings, But still theflagstaff in the Rect'ry garden Points to Higher Things... EEN DIEP RELIGIEUZE ONGELOVIGE 19 fladderen en wormen die door de vochtige aarde kruipen'. Had hij die zin wel gekend, dan zou hij zich er vast in hebben kunnen vinden en, in plaats van het priesterschap, misschien zijn gebracht tot Darwins zienswijze dat alles werd 'teweeggebracht door wetten die rondom ons van kracht zijn...': Dus uit de oorlog van de natuur, uit hongersnood en dood, volgt rechtstreeks het meest verheven gegeven dat wij kunnen bevatten, namelijk de wording van de hogere dieren. Er schuilt grandeur in deze visie op het leven, met al zijn verschillende machten, oorspronkelijk ingeblazen in enkele vormen of in één vorm; en dat terwijl deze planeet is blijven rondwentelen volgens de onwrikbare wet van de zwaartekracht; uit zo'n simpel begin zijn eindeloos veel allerschoonste en allerwonderlijkste vormen ontwikkeld, een ontwikkeling die nog gaande is. Carl Sagan schreef in Pale Blue Dot. Hoe kan het zijn dat nauwelijks één grote godsdienst naar de wetenschap heeft gekeken en tot de slotsom kwam: 'Dit is nog beter dan we dachten! Het heelal is nog veel groter dan onze profeten zeiden - grootser ook, geraffineerder, eleganter'? In plaats daarvan zeggen ze: 'Nee, nee, nee! Mijn god is een kleine god, en ik wil dat dat zo blijft.' Een godsdienst, een oude of een nieuwe, die de luister van het heelal in de verf zet zoals de moderne wetenschap dat doet, zou in staat zijn reserves aan eerbied en ontzag tevoorschijn te halen die door conventionele godsdiensten maar nauwelijks zijn aangesproken. Alle boeken van Sagan raken de zenuweinden van de transcendente verwondering waarop religie in de voorbije eeuwen het alleenrecht liet gelden. Mijn eigen boeken streven hetzelfde na. Als gevolg daarvan hoor ik dat men mij vaak beschrijft als een diepgelovig man. Een Amerikaanse studente schreef me dat ze haar professor had gevraagd of hij een mening over mij had. 'Jazeker,' moet hij hebben geantwoord, 'die Dawkins is ervan overtuigd dat wetenschap onverenigbaar is met religie, en toch wordt hij extatisch als hij het heeft over de natuur en het heelal. Nou, in mijn ogen is dat religie!' Maar is 'religie' wel het goede woord? Volgens mij niet. De natuurkundige (en atheïst) Steven Weinberg verwoordde het beter dan wie ook. In Dreams ofa Final Theory schrijft deze Nobelprijswinnaar: 20 GOD ALS MISVATTING Sommige mensen hebben ideeën over God die zo breed en flexibel zijn dat ze God wel moeten vinden, waar ze ook naar hem zoeken. Je hoort wel zeggen 'God is het nee plus ultra of 'God is onze betere natuur' of 'God is het universum'. Natuurlijk kan het woord 'God', zoals elk ander woord, elke betekenis krijgen die we eraan willen geven. Als je wilt zeggen dat 'God energie is', dan vind je God ook in een brok steenkool. Weinberg heeft beslist gelijk als hij zegt dat het woord 'God' compleet waardeloos dreigt te worden als het niet wordt gebezigd in de betekenis die de mensen doorgaans aan het woord geven: een bovennatuurlijke schepper die zich 'ervoor leent door ons te worden aanbeden'. Helaas wordt er veel verwarring gezaaid doordat men nalaat onderscheid te maken tussen wat je het 'Einsteiniaanse geloof zou kunnen noemen en bovennatuurlijke religie. Einstein liet soms de naam God vallen (hij is niet de enige atheïstische wetenschapper die dat doet) waardoor bij aanhangers van het bovennatuurlijke geloof het misverstand postvatte dat ze deze luisterrijke denker konden opeisen als een van de hunnen. Het dramatische slot (of was het een pesterig einde?) van A Brief History of Time van Stephen Hawking - 'Want dan zouden we moeten weten hoe en wat God denkt' - wordt steevast verkeerd begrepen. Het heeft mensen ertoe aangezet te geloven, ten onrechte natuurlijk, dat Hawking een gelovig man zou zijn. De celbiologe Ursula Goodenough klinkt in The Sacred Depths of Nature geloviger dan Hawking of Einstein. Ze is gek op kerken, moskeeën en tempels, en vele passages in haar boek vragen er gewoon om om uit hun verband te worden gelicht en te worden gebruikt als munitie voor bovennatuurlijke religie. Ze gaat zelfs zo ver zichzelf een 'religious naturalist' te noemen. Maar wie haar boek aandachtig leest ontdekt dat ze in werkelijkheid even overtuigd atheïstisch is als ik. 'Naturalist' is een ambigu woord. Het doet mij altijd denken aan een held uit mijn kindertijd: Hugh Loftings Doctor Dolittle (die overigens onmiskenbare trekken vertoont van de 'filosofische' natuurvorser aan boord van de HMS Beagle). In de 18de en 19de eeuw verstond men onder 'naturalist' een persoon die de levende natuur bestudeert, een 'natuurvorser'. Zulke naturalisten waren, sinds Gilbert White, vaak geestelijken. Darwin zelf was als jongeman voorbestemd voor een kerkelijke loopbaan; het bedaarde leven van een predikant op het platteland zou hem in staat stellen, hoopte hij, om zich te werpen op zijn fascinatie voor kevers. Filosofen daarentegen hechten een heel andere betekenis EEN DIEP RELIGIEUZE ONGELOVIGE 21 aan het woord 'naturalist' en bezigen de term als antoniem van 'supernaturalist'. Julian Baggini legt in Atheism: A Very Short Introduction uit hoe de verknochtheid van atheïsten aan het naturalisme moet worden geduid: 'Hoewel ze weten dat er maar één soort 'spul' is in het universum, namelijk fysiek spul, geloven de meeste atheïsten dat uit dat goedje dingen stammen als verstand, schoonheid, emoties en morele waarden - kortom, het hele scala van fenomenen dat het menselijk leven zijn rijkdom bezorgt.' Menselijke gedachten en emoties rijzen op uit bijzonder complexe wisselwerkingen tussen fysieke entiteiten (concreet bestaande dingen) in de hersenen. Een atheïst die naturalist is in de filosofische betekenis van het woord, gelooft dat er niets is aan gene zijde van de natuurlijke, fysieke wereld: geen bovennatuurlijk scheppend wezen dat schuilgaat achter het waarneembare universum, geen ziel die langer blijft bestaan dan het lichaam, en ook geen wonderen - behalve dan in de zin van natuurverschijnselen die we nog niet begrijpen. Als iets zich lijkt te bevinden achter de natuurlijke wereld zoals wij die nu onvolkomen begrijpen, hopen we dat we het uiteindelijk wel zullen begrijpen en kunnen scharen onder de natuurlijke dingen. Zoals altijd wanneer we een regenboog ontrafelen, zal het er niet minder mooi om worden. Grote wetenschappers van onze tijd die gelovig klinken, blijken dat meestal niet te zijn als je hun overtuigingen en opvattingen grondiger bestudeert. Dat gaat in elk geval op voor Einstein en Hawking. Martin Rees, de huidige hofastronoom en president van de Royal Society - de Britse academie van wetenschappen - vertelde me dat hij als 'niet-gelovige anglicaan ... uit loyaliteit tegenover de stam' naar de kerk gaat. Hij koestert geen theïstische overtuigingen, maar deelt wel het dichterlijke naturalisme dat de kosmos losmaakt bij de andere wetenschappers die ik net noemde. Tijdens een op televisie uitgezonden gesprek daagde ik een vriend, de verloskundige arts Robert Winston, die veel aanzien geniet als pijler van de joodse gemeenschap in Groot-Brittannië, uit om toe te geven dat zijn joodse geloofsopvatting precies van dezelfde aard was als die van Rees, en dat hij eigenlijk niet geloofde in iets bovennatuurlijks. Het scheelde maar een haar of hij gaf dat inderdaad toe, maar op het laatste nippertje deinsde hij daar toch voor terug (eerlijkheidshalve moet ik zeggen dat het de bedoeling was dat hij mij interviewde, niet andersom).3 Toen ik hem wat onder druk zette, zei hij dat hij in het jodendom een degelijk richtsnoer vond dat hem hielp om zijn bestaan structuur te geven en een goed leven te leiden. Misschien is dat ook wel zo, maar dat heeft natuurlijk niets te maken met het waarheidsge- 22 GOD ALS MISVATTING halte van welke bovennatuurlijke beweringen van dat geloof dan ook. Er zijn veel intellectuele atheïsten die zichzelf met trots joods noemen en de joodse riten in acht nemen, misschien uit loyaliteit tegenover een oude traditie of jegens vermoorde familieleden, maar ook vanwege een onbestemde en verwarrende bereidheid om het etiket 'religie' te plakken op het pantheïstische 'ontzag' dat velen van ons delen met Albert Einstein, de meest eminente exponent daarvan. Ze geloven misschien niet in de traditionele zin van het woord, maar - om de woorden van de filosoof Daniël Dennett te lenen - ze 'geloven in geloven'.4 Een van Einsteins meest gretig aangehaalde opmerkingen is: 'Wetenschap zonder religie is kreupel, religie zonder wetenschap is blind.' Maar Einstein zei ook: Het was natuurlijk gelogen wat je hebt gelezen over mijn godsdienstige overtuigingen; het is een leugen die stelselmatig wordt herhaald. Ik geloof niet in een persoonlijke God. Ik heb dat ook nooit ontkend, maar juist helder te verstaan gegeven. Als er iets in mij is dat je godsdienstig zou kunnen noemen, dan is het mijn tomeloze verwondering over de structuur van de wereld, voor zover onze wetenschap die aan het licht kan brengen. Lijkt Einstein zichzelf tegen te spreken? Kun je naar believen putten uit zijn woorden om beide zijden van een argument te schragen? Nee. Einstein bedoelde met 'religie' iets volslagen anders dan men er doorgaans onder verstaat. In mijn verdere pogingen om het onderscheid tussen bovennatuurlijke religie enerzijds en het geloof van Einstein anderzijds duidelijk te maken, is het zaak te weten dat ik alleen bovennatuurlijke goden wanen en misvattingen noem. Hier nog een paar citaten van Einstein om het Einsteiniaanse geloof in perspectief te zien. Ik ben een diep religieuze ongelovige. Dit is een enigszins nieuwe religie. Ik heb de natuur nooit een oogmerk of doel toegedicht, noch iets anders dat als antropomorf kan worden opgevat. Wat ik in de natuur zie, is een luisterrijke structuur die wij in zeer onvolkomen mate kunnen bevatten en die iedere verstandige persoon wel moet vervullen met een gevoel van EEN DIEP RELIGIEUZE ONGELOVIGE 23 nederigheid. Dat is een oprecht religieus gevoel, maar het heeft niets van doen met mystiek. De idee van een persoonlijke God is mij geheel vreemd en komt mij zelfs als naïef voor. IJveraars voor het geloof, sinds zijn dood in steeds groteren getale, hebben begrijpelijkerwijs geprobeerd Einstein te bestempelen als medestander. Sommige gelovige tijdgenoten zagen hem echter heel anders. In 1940 schreef Einstein een beroemd stuk ter rechtvaardiging van zijn uitspraak niet in een persoonlijke God te geloven. Die uitiating - en vele andere - leidde tot een storm van brieven van orthodoxe gelovigen, waarin ze geregeld zinspeelden op Einsteins joodse wortels. De volgende passages zijn ontleend aan Einstein and Religion, een boek van Max Jammer (dat overigens mijn voornaamste bron is wat betreft Einsteins opvattingen over godsdienst). De rooms-katholieke bisschop van Kansas schreef: 'Het is bedroevend om te zien hoe een man die stamt uit het ras en de leringen van het Oude Testament de grootste traditie van dat ras loochent.' Andere katholieke geestelijken vallen de bisschop bij: 'Er bestaat geen andere God dan een persoonlijke God ... Einstein weet niet waarover hij spreekt. Hij slaat de plank geheel mis. Sommige lieden die een hoge mate van geleerdheid hebben bereikt op een bepaald terrein, denken bevoegd te zijn om meningen te ventileren op alle gebieden.' De opvatting dat religie een heus 'vakgebied' is, waarbinnen sommigen zich kunnen laten voorstaan op 'expertise', is een notie die we niet voetstoots mogen aanvaarden. Deze geestelijke zou vermoedelijk ook niet deemoedig het hoofd hebben gebogen voor de expertise van een zelfverklaarde feeënspecialist over de precieze kleuren en afmetingen van feeënvleugeltjes. Zowel hijzelf als de bisschop waren van mening dat Einstein, als ongeletterde op theologisch gebied, de aard van God verkeerd had begrepen. Integendeel, Einstein begreep drommels goed wat hij ontkende. Een katholieke jurist in Amerika, werkzaam voor een oecumenische organisatie, schreef aan Einstein: Wij betreuren het diep dat u de uitspraak hebt gedaan ... waarin u de idee van een persoonlijke God belachelijk maakt. In de afgelopen tien jaar is er niets zo doelbewust berekend om de mensen te doen geloven dat Hitier een of andere reden had om de joden uit Duitsland te verdrij- 24 GOD ALS MISVATTING ven als uw uitspraak. Ik gun u uw recht op vrije meningsuiting, maar teken daarbij wel aan dat u zichzelf met uw statement neerzet als een van de grootste bronnen van tweedracht in Amerika. Een rabbijn uit New York zei: 'Einstein is ontegenzeglijk een groot wetenschapper, maar zijn godsdienstige standpunten druisen lijnrecht in tegen het jodendom.' Er staat 'maar'. 'Maar?' Waarom niet 'en'? De voorzitter van een geschiedkundig genootschap in New Jersey schreef een brief die de slapte van het religieuze denkpatroon zo vernietigend aan het licht brengt dat het de moeite waard is om de tekst twee keer te lezen: Wij hebben respect voor uw geleerdheid, doctor Einstein, maar er is één ding dat u kennelijk niet heeft geleerd, namelijk dat God een geest is en niet kan worden waargenomen met een telescoop of microscoop, evenmin als de gedachten of gevoelens van mensen zijn te vinden door de hersenen te ontleden. Zoals iedereen weet, is religie gebaseerd op geloof, niet op kennis. Iedere weldenkende persoon zal soms wellicht worden overvallen door twijfels van religieuze aard over zijn geloof. Mijn eigen geloof heeft menigmaal gewankeld. Maar om twee redenen heb ik nooit iemand verteld over mijn spirituele afdwaling. Ten eerste vreesde ik dat ik misschien, door ook maar te zinspelen op twijfel, het leven en de verwachtingen van een medemens zou ontregelen en beschadigen. Ten tweede omdat ik het eens ben met de schrijver die zei: 'Wie andermans geloof verwoest, heeft een laaghartig karakter.' ... Ik hoop, doctor Einstein, dat men u verkeerd heeft geciteerd en dat u iets zult zeggen dat de vele Amerikanen die u graag eer bewijzen, plezieriger in de oren zal klinken. Wat een onthutsend veelzeggende brief! Elke zin druipt van intellectuele of morele lafheid. Minder verachtelijk, maar des te schokkender, was de brief van de stichter van de Calvary Tabernacle Church in Oklahoma: Professor Einstein, ik vermoed dat iedere christen in Amerika u zal antwoorden: 'Wij zullen ons geloof in onze God en zijn zoon Jezus Christus niet opgeven, maar wij nodigen u uit, als u niet gelooft in de God van de EEN DIEP RELIGIEUZE ONGELOVIGE 25 mensen van deze natie, om terug te gaan naar waar u vandaan kwam.' Ik heb alles gedaan wat in mijn macht lag om een zegen te zijn voor Israël, en dan verschijnt u ten tonele en met één uitspraak uit uw godslasterlijke mond doet u de zaak van uw volk meer kwaad dan alle inspanningen van Israël-minnende christenen vermogen om ons land te bevrijden van het antisemitisme. Professor Einstein, iedere christen in Amerika zal u onmiddellijk antwoorden: 'Pak uw krankzinnige en bedrieglijke evolutietheorie en ga terug naar Duitsland waar u vandaan bent gekomen of houd anders op met het afbreken van het geloof van een volk dat u liefdevol opnam toen u werd gedwongen uw vaderland te ontvluchten.' Op één punt hadden alle theïstische critici van Einstein gelijk: hij was niet een van hen. Herhaaldelijk heeft Einstein zich verontwaardigd uitgelaten over de veronderstelling dat hij een theïst zou zijn. Moeten wij hem dan zien als een deïst zoals Voltaire en Diderot? Of als een pantheïst zoals Spinoza, wiens filosofie hij bewonderde? Einstein zei ooit: Tk geloof in Spinoza's God die zich openbaart in de ordelijke harmonie van alles wat bestaat, niet in een God die zich bemoeit met het lot en handelen van stervelingen.' Laten we nog even terugkomen op de terminologie. Een theïst gelooft in een bovennatuurlijk wezen dat na zich te hebben gekweten van zijn voornaamste taak - de schepping van het universum - nog altijd present is om toe te zien op het lot van zijn schepping en er invloed op uit te oefenen. In veel theïstische geloofstelsels is de god nauw betrokken bij de wederwaardigheden van de mens. Hij verhoort gebeden, vergeeft of bestraft zonden, doet zich in de wereld gelden door wonderen te verrichten, zit te kniezen over goede en slechte daden, en weet wanneer wij die begaan (of ook maar overwegen ze te begaan). Ook een deïst gelooft in een bovennatuurlijk wezen, maar een waarvan de activiteiten zich beperkten tot het vastleggen van wetten die het universum beheersen. De deïstische God heeft zich daarna niet meer vertoond en beslist geen blijk gegeven van belangstelling voor menselijke aangelegenheden. Pantheïsten geloven in het geheel niet in een bovennatuurlijke god, maar gebruiken het woord 'God' als een niet-bovennatuurlijk synoniem voor de natuur of voor het universum, of voor de wetmatigheden die de werking daarvan beheersen. Deïsten verschillen van theïsten voor zover de God van de eersten geen gebeden verhoort, geen belangstelling heeft voor zonden of de belijdenis daarvan, onze gedachten niet leest, en niet optreedt door middel van grillige wonderen. Deïsten 26 GOD ALS MISVATTING verschillen van pantheïsten in die zin dat de deïstische God eerder een soort kosmisch wezen is, terwijl pantheïsten het begrip 'God' overdrachtelijk gebruiken als een dichterlijk synoniem voor de wetten van het universum. Pantheïsme zou je een wat sexyer, 'gepimpt' atheïsme kunnen noemen. Deïsme is verwaterd theïsme. We hebben alle reden om aan te nemen dat beroemde Einstein-uitspraken, zoals 'God is subtiel, maar hij is niet boosaardig' of 'God dobbelt niet' of 'Had God een keus toen hij het heelal schiep?' pantheïstisch zijn; niet deïstisch en zeker niet theïstisch. 'God dobbelt niet' moeten we vertalen als: 'Toeval is niet de kern van alle dingen.' En 'Had God een keus toen hij het heelal schiep?' betekent: 'Had het heelal ook anders kunnen beginnen?' Einstein gebruikt 'God' in een zuiver metaforische, figuurlijke betekenis. Dat geldt ook voor Stephen Hawking en voor de meeste fysici die zich af en toe bedienen van religieuze beeldspraak. The Mind of God van Paul Davies lijkt ergens te zweven tussen Einsteins pantheïsme en een obscuur soort deïsme - waarvoor hij werd onderscheiden met de Templeton Prize (een groot geldbedrag dat de Templeton Foundation jaarlijks toekent, meestal aan een wetenschapper die bereid is iets aardigs over religie te vertellen). Laat me de religie van Einstein samenvatten met nog een andere uitspraak van Einstein zelf: 'Aanvoelen dat achter al het ervaarbare iets schuilgaat dat ons verstand niet kan bevatten, iets waarvan de schoonheid en verhevenheid alleen indirect en als een flauwe weerschijn tot ons komen, is religiositeit. In dat opzicht ben ik gelovig.' Wel, in dat opzicht is ook deze schrijver gelovig, met het voorbehoud dat 'het niet kunnen bevatten' niet per se betekent dat het voor eeuwig onbevattelijk is. Maar ik noem mezelf liever niet godsdienstig, omdat dat misleidend is. Het is zelfs vernietigend misleidend omdat de term 'religie' voor de overgrote meerderheid van de mensen iets bovennatuurlijks impliceert. Carl Sagan formuleerde dat goed: 'Als men met de term "God" doelt op het pakket van natuurwetten die het universum beheersen, dan is het wel duidelijk dat er zo'n "God" is. Die godheid biedt gevoelsmatig echter geen voldoening ...; het heeft niet veel zin om te bidden tot de wet van de zwaartekracht.' Eigenlijk wel grappig dat dat laatste punt van Sagan al wordt aangekondigd door dominee dr. Fulton J. Sheen, hoogleraar aan de Catholic University of America, als onderdeel van een felle aanval op Einsteins afwijzing van een persoonlijke god in 1940. Sheen stelde sarcastisch de vraag of iemand bereid zou EEN DIEP RELIGIEUZE ONGELOVIGE 2J zijn om zijn leven te geven voor de Melkweg. Hij leek te denken dat hij daarmee een argument tegen Einstein aanvoerde, in plaats van voorhem, omdat hij eraan toevoegde: 'Zijn kosmische religie bevat maar één fout: er staat een "s" te veel in.' Er is helemaal niets komisch aan Einsteins overtuigingen. Toch zou ik willen dat natuurwetenschappers zich inhielden bij het gebruiken van het woord 'God' in de speciale figuurlijke betekenis die ze eraan hechten. De metaforische of pantheïstische God van de fysici is lichtjaren verwijderd van de interveniërende, wonderen verrichtende, gedachten lezende, zonden bestraffende, gebeden verhorende God van de bijbel, van geestelijken, van mullahs en rabbijnen en van het gangbare taalgebruik. Beide betekenissen met opzet door elkaar halen is in mijn ogen intellectueel hoogverraad. ONVERDIEND RESPECT Mijn titel God als misvatting verwijst niet naar de god van Einstein of van andere verlichte wetenschappers die ik in de vorige paragraaf noemde. Daarom moest ik om te beginnen het Einsteiniaanse geloof uit de weg ruimen. Dergelijke religiositeit blijkt namelijk steeds weer tot verwarring te leiden. In de rest van dit boek heb ik het alleen nog over bovennatuurlijke goden, waarvan Jahweh, de god van het Oude Testament, bij het grootste deel van de lezers het bekendst zal zijn. Over hem straks meer. Maar alvorens dit inleidende hoofdstuk af te sluiten, is het zaak dat ik me nog even buig over één aangelegenheid om te voorkomen dat de hele opzet van dit boek wordt misverstaan. Het betreft een element dat de wellevendheid aangaat. Het kan zijn dat gelovige lezers aanstoot zullen nemen aan hetgeen ik te zeggen heb, en dat ze op deze bladzijden onvoldoende respect aantreffen voor hun eigen overtuigingen (of voor de overtuigingen van anderen). Het zou jammer zijn als ze zich daardoor zo tekort gedaan voelen dat ze het boek terzijde leggen. Over dat vermeende gebrek aan respect wil ik meteen heel duidelijk zijn. Het is een wijdverbreide veronderstelling, door bijna iedereen in onze samenleving - met inbegrip van niet-gelovigen - aanvaard, dat het geloof erg kwetsbaar is voor beledigingen en daarvan dient te worden gevrijwaard door een abnormaal dikke muur van respect, een bepaald soort respect dat verder reikt dan de eerbied die ieder mens jegens zijn medemens in acht dient te nemen. Wijlen Douglas Adams formuleerde het zo goed tijdens een speech die hij, 28 GOD ALS MISVATTING kort voor zijn dood, voor de vuist weg hield in Cambridge,5 dat ik het nooit beu word zijn woorden in dat verband aan te halen: Religie ... heeft in haar kern bepaalde ideeën die wij heilig of gewijd of hoe dan ook noemen. Dat betekent het volgende: 'Hier hebben we een denkbeeld of een notie waarover je niets onaardigs mag zeggen; dat mag gewoon niet. Waarom niet? Omdat het gewoon niet mag!' Als iemand stemt voor een partij met opvattingen die je niet deelt, staat het je vrij daarover zoveel te discussiëren als je wilt; iedereen zal zo zijn steentje bijdragen aan dat debat, maar niemand zal zich gekrenkt voelen. Als iemand vindt dat de belastingen omhoog of juist omlaag moeten, dan mag je daar naar hartenlust over kibbelen. Maar als anderzijds iemand zegt: Tk mag op zaterdag niet aan het lichtknopje komen,' dan zeg je: 'Dat respecteer ik.' Hoe komt het toch dat het volkomen gerechtvaardigd is om je steun te verbinden aan de Labourpartij of de Conservatieven, aan de Republikeinen of de Democraten, aan het ene economische model of het andere, aan Macintosh in plaats van aan Windows - maar een mening hebben over de oorsprong van het universum, over de vraag wie het heelal schiep... Nee, dat mag niet. Omdat het heilig i s . . . We zijn eraan gewend om geen vraagtekens te zetten bij godsdienstige opvattingen, maar het is interessant te zien hoeveel ophef Richard Dawkins veroorzaakt als hij dat wel doet! Iedereen raakt er helemaal van door het dolle heen, omdat je zulke dingen eigenlijk niet mag zeggen. Bekijk je het echter rationeel, dan is er geen enkele reden waarom je niet zou mogen discussiëren over zulke denkbeelden zoals je over alle andere opvattingen wel mag doen. Behalve dan dat we op de een of andere manier onderling hebben afgesproken dat we dat niet doen. Het volgende is een specifiek en beslist relevant voorbeeld van het buitensporige respect dat onze maatschappij heeft voor godsdienst. Je beroepen op je geloof is in tijden van oorlog verreweg de simpelste manier om de status van een gewetensbezwaarde te verwerven. Je kunt een briljant ethicus zijn die onderscheidingen heeft gewonnen met een dissertatie over de verderfelijkheid van de oorlog, maar je zult het nog keihard te verduren krijgen wanneer de dienst- EEN DIEP RELIGIEUZE ONGELOVIGE 29 plichtcommissie zich gaat buigen over je verzoek om te worden vrijgesteld als gewetensbezwaarde. Als je echter kunt zeggen dat je vader of moeder (of beiden) een quaker is, dan heb je die status in een ommezien te pakken, hoe weinig kaas je ook hebt gegeten van de theorie van het pacifisme of überhaupt van het quakerisme zelf. Aan het andere uiteinde van het spectrum van het pacifisme geven we blijk van laffe tegenzin om strijdende facties een godsdienstig etiket op te plakken. In Noord-Ierland worden katholieken en protestanten eufemistisch betiteld als respectievelijk 'nationalisten' en 'loyalisten'. Het woord 'gezindten' zelf wordt gekuist tot 'gemeenschappen', bijvoorbeeld in de Engelse term 'intercommunity warfare'. Ten gevolge van de Engels-Amerikaanse invasie in Irak, verviel dat land in een sektarische burgeroorlog tussen sjiieten en soennieten. Het gaat onmiskenbaar om een godsdienstig conflict, maar The Independent van 20 mei 2006 typeerde het geschil in zowel de kop op de voorpagina als het hoofdartikel als een 'etnische zuivering'. Ook in dat verband is 'etnisch' een eufemisme. Wat nu gaande is in Irak is religieuze zuivering. Het oorspronkelijke gebruik van het begrip 'etnische zuivering' in het voormalige Joegoslavië' is eveneens aantoonbaar een eufemisme voor religieuze zuivering tussen orthodoxe Serviërs, katholieke Kroaten en islamitische Bosniërs.6 Ik heb al eerder de aandacht gevestigd op de bevoorrechte positie die godsdienst bekleedt in het openbare debat over ethische kwesties in de media en in de politiek.7 Zodra er een controverse opduikt over de seksuele moraal of over voortplantingsvraagstukken, kun je er donder op zeggen dat godsdienstige leiders van de meest uiteenlopende geloofsgemeenschappen een prominente plaats krijgen toegewezen in invloedrijke commissies of uitvoerig aan het woord komen tijdens paneldiscussies op radio en televisie. Ik wil niet zeggen dat we er alles aan moeten doen om de standpunten van deze mensen te censureren. Maar waarom klopt onze samenleving steevast aan bij deze mensen, alsof ze beschikken over een of andere expertise die te vergelijken is met, laten we zeggen, de deskundigheid van een ethicus, een advocaat in familierecht of een arts? Ik noem nog een raar voorbeeld van de bevoorrechte positie van religie. Op 21 februari 2006 bepaalde het Amerikaanse Hooggerechtshof in overeenstemming met de Grondwet dat een kerk in New Mexico boven de antidrugswet diende te worden gesteld, een wet die alle anderen hebben na te leven.8 De vrome leden van het Centro Espirita Beneficiente Uniao do Vegetal geloven namelijk dat zij God alleen kunnen begrijpen door hoascathee te drinken, een drank 30 GOD ALS MISVATTING die het verboden hallucinogeen dimethyltryptamine (DMT) bevat. Let wel, het is genoeg om te geloven dat hun begrip van God wordt vergroot met die drug; ze hoeven geen bewijs over te leggen. Omgekeerd is er meer dan voldoende bewijs dat cannabis misselijkheid en rusteloosheid reduceert bij kankerpatiënten die een chemokuur ondergaan. Toch bepaalde het Amerikaanse Hooggerechtshof in 2005, ook weer in overeenstemming met de Grondwet, dat patiënten die cannabis gebruiken voor medicinale doeleinden federale vervolging riskeren (federaal, dus ook in die paar staten waar cannabisgebruik op doktersvoorschrift is gelegaliseerd). Zoals altijd is religie opnieuw de grote troef. Stel je voor dat een kunstliefhebbersclub voor de rechter bepleit dat de leden geloven dat ze een hallucinogene drug nodig hebben om hun begrip van impressionistische of surrealistische schilderijen te vergroten! Als een kerkgenootschap echter met zo'n verhaal komt, krijgt het de steun van 's lands hoogste gerechtelijke instantie. Zo groot is de kracht van godsdienst als talisman. In 1989 was ik een van de 36 schrijvers en kunstenaars die van het opinieblad New Statesman de opdracht kregen een stuk te schrijven ter ondersteuning van de vooraanstaande schrijver Salman Rushdie, over wie destijds een doodvonnis was uitgesproken omdat hij een roman had geschreven.9 Verbolgen over de 'sympathie' die christelijke leiders en zelfs een paar seculiere opinieleiders hadden voor de moslims die zich hierdoor 'gekwetst' en 'aangevallen' voelden, trok ik de volgende parallel: Als de pleitbezorgers van de Apartheid slim waren geweest, hadden ze moeten aanvoeren dat het toestaan van rassenvermenging indruist tegen hun geloof - wat voor zover ik weet nog klopt ook. Een behoorlijk gedeelte van de tegenstanders van de Apartheid zou dan ootmoedig op zijn tenen zijn weggeslopen. Het heeft geen zin om te beweren dat dit een oneerlijke parallel is omdat Apartheid niet op rationele gronden is te billijken. Het hele punt van het religieuze geloof, de kracht en het voornaamste aureool ervan, is dat het niet afhankelijk is van rationele rechtvaardiging. Van iedereen wordt verwacht dat we onze vooroordelen hard maken. Maar vraag een gelovig iemand om zijn geloof te rechtvaardigen en je pleegt inbreuk op de 'vrijheid van geloofsovertuiging'. Ik kon destijds niet weten dat iets vergelijkbaars zich zou voordoen in de eenentwintigste eeuw. The Los Angeles Times van 10 april 2006 meldde dat tal van EEN DIEP RELIGIEUZE ONGELOVIGE 31 christelijke groepen op campussen in de Verenigde Staten hun universiteiten voor de rechter daagden omdat die ernst maakten met het toezicht op de naleving van antidiscriminatieregels, onder meer van het verbod op het lastigvallen en beledigen van homo's. In 2004 was een typisch voorbeeld daarvan James Nixon, een jongen van twaalf jaar oud uit Ohio. Hij slaagde erin de rechter te overtuigen van zijn recht om naar school een T-shirt te dragen met daarop de tekst: HOMOSEKSUALITEIT IS EEN ZONDE, ISLAM IS EEN LEUGEN, ABORTUS IS MOORD. SOMMIGE ZAKEN ZIJN NU EENMAAL ZWART-WIT!1 0 De OUders van de jongen hadden een kort geding aangespannen toen de school hem had verboden dat T-shirt te dragen. De ouders hadden een verdedigbare zaak gehad als zij hun aanspraak hadden gebaseerd op de vrijheid van meningsuiting op basis van het Eerste Amendement van de Amerikaanse grondwet. Maar dat deden ze niet. In plaats daarvan beriepen de advocaten van de familie Nixon zich op het grondrecht van de vrijheid van godsdienst. Hun gewonnen rechtszaak mocht zich verheugen in steun van het Alliance Defense Fund uit Arizona, dat zich sterk maakt voor 'het opvoeren van de juridische strijd ten gunste van de vrijheid van religie'. De golf van soortgelijke christelijke rechtszaken, bedoeld om religie te doen gelden als juridische rechtvaardiging voor de discriminatie van homo's en andere groepen, wordt door dominee Rick Scarborough aangemerkt als de strijd om burgerrechten van de eenentwintigste eeuw: 'Christenen zullen zich sterk moeten maken voor het recht om christen te zijn.'1 1 Nogmaals, als deze mensen dat standpunt zouden bekleden op basis van het recht op vrije meningsuiting, zou je daar nog schoorvoetend begrip voor kunnen opbrengen. Maar daar gaat het niet over. 'Het recht om christen te zijn', lijkt in dit geval te betekenen 'het recht je neus in andermans zaken te steken'. Het juridische verweer dat men voert ter rechtvaardiging van de discriminatie van homoseksuelen wordt geconstrueerd als een aanklacht tegen vermeende godsdienstige discriminatie! En de wet lijkt dat te respecteren. Je kunt je er niet van afmaken door te zeggen: 'Als jullie proberen mij te beletten homo's te beledigen, plegen jullie inbreuk op mijn vrijheid van vooroordeel.' Je gaat echter wel vrijuit als je zegt: 'Het is een schending van mijn geloofsvrijheid.' Maar als je er even over nadenkt, waar ligt dan het verschil? Wederom overtroeft religie alles en iedereen. Ik sluit dit hoofdstuk af met een bijzondere casus, die op veelzeggende wijze het overdreven respect van onze samenleving voor religie illustreert, een eerbied die het normale respect tussen mensen overstijgt. De zaak laaide op in fe- 32 GOD ALS MISVATTING bruari 2006 en was een bespottelijk incident dat wild laveerde tussen doldwaze komedie en intrieste tragedie. In september 2005 publiceerde de Deense krant Jyllands-Posten twaalf spotprenten met daarop de profeet Mohammed. In de drie maanden die daarop volgden voerde een Deens groepje moslims, onder leiding van twee imams die in Denemarken een verblijfstatus hadden verkregen, de verontwaardiging in de hele islamitische wereld zorgvuldig en systematisch op.1 2 Eind 2005 reisden deze kwaadwillige bannelingen van Denemarken naar Egypte met een dossier, dat daar werd gekopieerd en in de hele moslimwereld in omloop werd gebracht, ook in Indonesië (een belangrijk detail). Het dossier bevatte onwaarheden over vermeende mishandeling van moslims in Denemarken, en verspreidde de tendentieuze leugen dat Jyllands-Posten een door de regering geleide krant was. De map bevatte ook de twaalf karikaturen die (ook belangrijk) door de imams waren aangevuld met nog drie tekeningen van geheimzinnige herkomst, maar die in elk geval geen verband hielden met Denemarken. In tegenstelling tot de originele twaalf spotprenten, waren deze drie extra prentjes inderdaad beledigend, of liever: ze zouden aanstootgevend zijn geweest als het waar was - zoals de overijverige propagandisten beweerden - dat ze Mohammed voorstelden. De meeste schade werd niet berokkend door een van deze cartoons, maar door een doorgefaxte foto van een man met een baard en een varkenssnuit die hij met elastiekjes voor zijn neus droeg. Later zou blijken dat het een foto van de Associated Press betrof van een Fransman die deelnam aan een wedstrijd 'krijsen als een big' op een plattelandskermis in Frankrijk.13 De foto had niets te maken met de profeet Mohammed noch met de islam, en had ook niets van doen met Denemarken. De moslimactivisten deden het op hun tweedrachtzaaiende tocht naar Cairo echter voorkomen alsof er sprake was van alledrie die connecties... met voorspelbare resultaten. Vijf maanden nadat de twaalf karikaturen waren afgedrukt, bereikten de zorgvuldig opgeklopte 'gekwetste gevoelens' een explosief hoogtepunt. Demonstranten in Pakistan en Indonesië verbrandden Deense vlaggen (waar haalden ze die vandaan?) en hysterisch eisten ze excuses van de Deense regering. (Excuses waarvoor? De regering had die tekeningen niet gemaakt en ze evenmin gepubliceerd. Denen wonen gewoon in een land met een vrije pers, wat mensen in veel islamitische landen grote moeite kost om te begrijpen.) Kranten in Noorwegen, Duitsland, Frankrijk en zelfs de Verenigde Staten (opvallend genoeg niet in Groot-Brittannië) drukten de cartoons opnieuw af als EEN DIEP RELIGIEUZE ONGELOVIGE 33 blijk van solidariteit met Jyllands-Posten, een gebaar dat nog meer olie op het vuur gooide. Ambassades en consulaten werden vernield; Deense producten werden geboycot; Deense staatsburgers en zelfs westerlingen in het algemeen werden fysiek bedreigd; christelijke kerken in Pakistan, zonder enige band met Denemarken of Europa, werden platgebrand. Negen mensen kwamen om toen Libische relschoppers het Italiaanse consulaat in Benghazi aanvielen en in brand staken. Zoals Germaine Greer al schreef: 'Wat deze mensen het allerheerlijkst vinden, en waarin ze ook meesters zijn, is heftig tumult veroorzaken.'1 4 Er werd een premie van één miljoen dollar gezet op het hoofd van 'de' Deense cartoonist door een Pakistaanse imam - die kennelijk niet wist dat er twaalf verschillende Deense cartoonisten waren, en bijna zéker niet wist dat de drie meest aanstootgevende tekeningen helemaal nooit in Denemarken waren verschenen. (Waar kwam dat miljoen trouwens vandaan?) In Nigeria stichtten moslims uit protest tegen de Deense spotprenten brand in ettelijke christelijke kerken, en bedienden ze zich van kapmessen om op straat (zwarte Nigeriaanse) christenen aan te vallen en te doden. Eén christen werd in een autoband gezet, overgoten met benzine en in brand gestoken. In Groot-Brittannië waren foto's te zien van demonstranten met spandoeken waarop teksten stonden als 'DOOD AAN WIE DE ISLAM BELEDIGT', 'SLACHT DE BESPOTTERS VAN DE ISLAM AF', 'EUROPA ZAL BOETEN: DE GROTE VERWOESTING IS IN AANTOCHT' en 'ONTHOOFD HEN DIE DE ISLAM BELEDIGEN' . Gelukkig stonden onze politieke leiders paraat om ons erop te wijzen dat de islam een religie van vrede en mededogen is. Gedurende de nasleep van dit alles had de journalist Andrew Mueller een interview met de meest gezaghebbende 'gematigde' moslim in Groot-Brittannië, Sir Iqbal Sacranie.15 Sacranie mag dan gematigd zijn naar hedendaagse islamitische maatstaven, maar hij staat nog altijd achter de opmerking die hij maakte toen Salman Rushdie ter dood werd veroordeeld voor het schrijven van een roman: 'Met de dood komt hij er misschien te gemakkelijk van af - een opmerking die hem in beschamend schril contrast brengt met de man die vóór hem gold als de meest invloedrijke moslim van Groot-Brittannië, wijlen dr. Zaki Badawi, die zo moedig was Salman Rushdie een veilig heenkomen in zijn eigen huis aan te bieden. Sacranie vertelde Mueller dat hij zich grote zorgen maakte over de Deense spotprenten. Mueller maakte zich ook zorgen, maar om een andere reden: 'Het baart mij zorgen dat de belachelijke, buitensporige reactie op een paar niet-grappige tekeningetjes in een of andere onbekende Scandi- 34 GOD ALS MISVATTING navische krant mogelijk bevestigt dat ... de islam en het Westen fundamenteel onverzoenlijk zijn.' Sacranie van zijn kant prees de Britse kranten voor het niet opnieuw afdrukken van de spotprenten, waarop Mueller het vermoeden van het grootste deel van de natie uitte, namelijk dat 'de terughoudendheid van de Britse kranten niet zozeer te maken had met gevoeligheid voor onvrede onder moslims, maar dat ze vooral geen zin hadden om hun ramen te laten ingooien'. Sacranie legde uit dat 'de persoon van de Profeet - vrede zij met hem - met diepe eerbied wordt aanbeden in de moslimwereld, met een liefde en genegenheid die niet in woorden zijn uit te drukken. Het is iets dat dieper en verder gaat dan de liefde voor je ouders, je dierbaren, je kinderen. Het is onderdeel van het geloof. Er is voorts een islamitische leerstelling die voorschrijft dat je geen afbeeldingen van de Profeet behoort te maken.' Mueller stelde vast dat een dergelijke redenering zou impliceren: Dat de waarden van de islam alle andere waarden overstijgen - iets waar iedere volgeling van de islam inderdaad van uitgaat, precies zoals de volgelingen van alle andere religies geloven dat hun godsdienst de enige weg, de enige waarheid en het enige ware licht is. Als mensen ervoor kiezen om een prediker uit de zevende eeuw meer lief te hebben dan hun eigen familieleden, dan is dat hun zaak, maar niemand anders is verplicht om die keuze serieus te nemen... Behalve dat als je die keuze inderdaad niet serieus neemt en er niet het passende respect voor toont, je fysiek wordt bedreigd, en wel op een schaal waarnaar geen enkele andere religie sinds de middeleeuwen heeft gestreefd. Je vraagt je af waarom dat geweld noodzakelijk is, want - merkt Mueller op - 'als jullie hansworsten gelijk hebben, gaan die cartoonisten toch sowieso naar de hel - is dat dan niet genoeg? En als jullie in de tussentijd zin hebben om je op te winden over beledigingen aan het adres van moslims, lees dan de rapporten van Amnesty International over Syrië en Saoedi-Arabië.' Veel mensen hebben het contrast opgemerkt tussen de hysterische 'gekrenktheid' die moslims zeggen te ervaren en de bereidheid waarmee Arabische media stereotiepe anti-joodse spotprenten afdrukken. Tijdens een betoging in Pakistan tegen de Deense spotprenten, werd een vrouw in een zwarte boerka gefotografeerd die een spandoek ophield met de tekst: GOD BLESS HITLER. EEN DIEP RELIGIEUZE ONGELOVIGE 35 In een reactie op al dit heftige tumult betreurden nette, liberale kranten het geweld en bepleitten ze braaf en symbolisch het recht op vrije meningsuiting. Maar tegelijkertijd drukten ze hun 'respect' en 'sympathie' uit voor de zware 'beledigingen' en de 'pijn' die moslims hadden 'geleden'. Bedenk wel dat die 'pijn' en dat 'lijden' niets te maken hadden met geweld of echte pijn, van welke aard ook, dat zelfs maar één persoon had moeten doorstaan: het ging louter om een paar likken drukinkt in een krant waarvan niemand buiten Denemarken ooit zou hebben gehoord zonder deze moedwillige campagne gericht op het veroorzaken van herrie. Ik ben er niet voor om mensen voor de lol te beledigen of te krenken. Maar de disproportionele bevoorrechting van religie in onze voor het overige seculiere samenleving intrigeert en verbijstert me wel. Alle politici zullen moeten wennen aan weinig eerbiedige spotprenten van hun gezichten, en niemand zal oproer stoken om het voor hen op te nemen. Wat is er zo bijzonder aan religie dat we haar een zo uniek, allesoverstijgend respect toekennen? H.L. Mencken zei: 'We moeten andermans geloof respecteren, maar alleen in de zin en in de mate waarin wij respect hebben voor iemands overtuiging dat zijn vrouw mooi is en zijn kinderen bijdehand.' Het is in het licht van de ongeëvenaarde arrogantie waarmee eerbied voor godsdienst wordt geëist, dat ik mijn disclaimer voor dit boek formuleer. Ik zal niet alles op alles zetten om mensen te beledigen, maar ik zal evenmin welke religie dan ook met fluwelen handschoenen aanpakken of het geloof milder benaderen dan ik andere zaken benader. 36 GOD ALS MISVATTING